Pit of Shadows
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Marik has a dream of Malik coming back to take his revenge. When Malik does return, what will his revenge be and how will Marik deal with it? WARNING: Rape and torture. COMPLETE.
1. The Threat

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only the later character, Hope, is mine. Okay, so this clearly takes place after Battle City and after the series' official end.**

Chapter One\- The Threat

Marik wandered in a dark void that swirled like a fog around the edges. He glanced around as he walked. The fog was either black or purple. _What is this place? It seems familiar._ He continued on but all he saw was darkness and emptiness. There were no buildings, no people, nothing. He began to run, desperately scanning the area for some sign of life, but still there was nothing. He stopped after a while panting, his hands on his knees.

"Marik," a voice whispered from the dark.

Marik straightened up and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Marik," the voice repeated, sounding closer this time.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

"Well, it seems someone has grown a spine," the voice said snidely, its pitch striking a chord in Marik's memory as the owner of the voice appeared out of the dark.

"You!" Marik exclaimed. "My dark half. But I banished you to the Shadow Realm."

"That's right, you did and that's where we are. I managed to use the shadows to enter your dreams and by the way, I'm called Malik now."

"You won't possess my body again! I won't let you!"

"Who said I was going to possess your body? I have something different in mind." He circled Marik before feeling his hair and turning the head from side to side. Marik flinched away from his touch.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" he said.

"Making sure my revenge will be perfect."

"Your…revenge?"

"Oh, yes. You will pay for banishing me. I will escape the Shadow Realm with my own body and I will own you as well."

"Impossible."

Malik grinned sadistically. "I will succeed. Until then, Marik." Malik faded into the shadows and the entire area went black.

Marik jerked awake and sat up quickly, looking around wildly. Sunlight poured into his room filling it with warmth, but he felt cold inside. That dream had been real. His dark half, now calling himself Malik, had appeared, threatening escape and getting revenge on him…by owning him, whatever that meant.

_I need to let Ishizu and Odion know so they can help me keep Malik away and hope he doesn't escape the Shadow Realm._

Ishizu stared into her brother's troubled eyes and felt her heart break as he related the conversation he and Malik had. Odion sat at the table too, a serious look that clearly said that Malik would suffer if he dared touch Marik.

"Oh, my brother, you believe he will escape?" Ishizu asked.

"He said he will and I tend to believe him. He doesn't make threats and promises if he has no way to make them happen."

"Master Marik, I promise to do everything I can to insure that he does not harm you."

"Thanks, Odion." Marik felt better now that his sister and brother were aware of the situation and would do what was necessary to keep him safe from his dark half.

_Maybe it was an empty threat,_ Mark thought a few days later. His sleep had been restful and untroubled. Malik hadn't dropped in to repeat his promise and threat. _I would have thought he would pop up in my dreams to say exactly when he would escape. Or maybe he'll just show up one day with no warning. That would certainly be something he would do._

He came home one day two weeks after his dream from a thrilling motorcycle ride through the desert. He would be returning to his schooling from Odion tomorrow and wanted to enjoy the day as thoroughly as possible. As he put his helmet and keys always in the closet and kept holder respectively, he thought he would duel his sister and maybe Odion too. He always had his deck on him and decided to drop by his room to grab his duel disk. He opened his bedroom door and froze. The spherical void of the Shadow Realm was in his room! As he stared at it, a hand emerged for a moment, went back in and Malik's voice called softly and menacingly, "Marik…" Marik let out a yelp of surprise and alarm before quickly pulling his door shut.

His yelp brought Ishizu and Odion to his side. "Marik, what's wrong?"

"The Shadow Realm's in my room and Malik was calling from within it!" Marik's shock and alarm was evident in his voice.

Odion put Marik behind him as he opened the door. Marik peered around Odion to see his room just the way it was this morning when he woke up. As he headed over to his duel disk and grabbed it, Odion said, "It appears he's fled, for now."

"You say he called out to you, Marik?"

"Well, I also saw a hand appear briefly, sister."

"He's starting to prepare for his escape. He's able to open a portal and slowly cross into our world. All this without a Millennium Item. I'm afraid we won't be able to prevent his escape."

Marik swallowed hard. _If he can escape in his own body, then getting his revenge will be possible._

That night, Malik paid Marik a visit. "Surprised to see what I've learned?"

"Shocked and scared are more like it. How can you do that without a Millennium Item?"

"I have served the shadows ever since I arrived here. Eventually, I overthrew them and I became the shadows. As such, I gained control over opening portals to your world. I am working on forming an actual body so I can leave the realm. When I do, that's when you'll pay."

"And what do you plan to do?" Marik asked calmly, even though he was afraid of the answer.

Malik waggled a finger. "Tsk, tsk Marik. Why spoil the surprise? You'll find out soon enough. Of course I won't tell you when that will be."

"Of course." Marik hated to admit it, but Malik was playing a brilliant mind game. By not giving details, he was putting Marik in a state of fear and anxiousness. Marik knew this, but couldn't help it as his dark half and the void of the shadows vanished from his dream.


	2. The Return

Chapter Two\- The Return

Marik felt apprehensive every time he opened his bedroom door, wondering if today was the day that Malik would escape. Relief would flood through him when he saw no void and no dark half, but then annoyance would follow. He was weary of this constant relief and apprehension pendulum. He wanted Malik to show up and deliver his threat already.

"Marik, how can you think that?" Ishizu scolded three weeks after Malik's first attempt to escape the Realm.

"I'm tired of waiting and let's face it: He will come. His revenge is going to happen. I'd rather get it over with instead of still waiting."

Ishizu sighed, knowing Marik was right. Malik would come and have his revenge. It was cruel and sadistic to make Marik worry like this. But, what if…

"Marik, what if it's taking him time to gain enough strength to escape? Then, he's not really intending to torture you, it's just a bonus for him."

Marik nodded slowly. "Yes, you have a good point. I suppose I could worry a little less."

"I suggest you stop worrying about when he's going to show up and just be concerned about what his revenge will be."

"I'll try, but I kind have gotten into the habit of fearing what could be in my room."

Ishizu watched helplessly as her brother returned to his lessons. It had been five weeks since Marik's first dream with Malik and three weeks since the initial escape attempt. The tension of Malik's return was palpable and thick as Ishizu and Odion accepted that they may be powerless to stop whatever Malik had planned for their brother. _I only hope that Malik's revenge isn't killing Marik._

Marik headed for his room three days later. It was Friday afternoon and lessons had just ended. He was free for the next two days and he intended to have fun and put everything else out of his mind. He decided to relax in his room by reading a magazine. He entered his room, turned to close the door, and turned once again to find himself face-to-face with Malik who was only visible from the chest up with the rest of him hidden by the void of the Shadow Realm. Marik gasped in surprise and took a step back.

Malik bared his trademark grin. "It's time Marik. I have gained enough strength to have my own body and take my revenge." Malik's arms appeared as did his hands which seized Marik's shoulders and dragged him into the Shadow Realm, the boy managing an alarmed cry before vanishing.

Marik floated in darkness while his other half stood before him smirking with his arms folded. He was exactly as Marik remembered: The same spiked-up platinum-blond hair, the pupil-less dark lavender eyes, and his body that seemed to radiate sadistic terror. He was even dressed the same way from Battle City.

"No doubt you've wondered what my revenge for you would be," he said gleefully.

"On and off," Marik admitted. "I had times where I wanted the punishment over with instead of waiting for it to come."

"So, you believe I have a right to punish you."

"No! I don't believe you have any right to punish me! You intended to rule the world in darkness and I stopped you thanks to the pharaoh and Odion!"

As if on cue, Odion's voice echoed distantly. "Master Marik!"

Marik managed to turn himself around and called back, "Odion!"

"Oh no! You're not leaving before I have my revenge! Phase One, activate!" He waved a hand and a cocoon of shadows engulfed Marik.

Marik screamed as the shadows swallowed him and swept over his body. He didn't know what was happening, but he suspected he wasn't being killed. Malik called this Phase One and no one had phases for murder. The shadowy cocoon dissipated and he felt someone gripping one hand and pulling him out while someone else gripped his other hand and allowed himself to be pulled out with Marik.

Marik fell against Odion's chest as Malik released his hold on Marik's hand and the Shadow Realm closed behind him. Odion enfolded Marik in his arms as he glared at the dark version of his master. "I will not let you harm him."

Malik laughed. "Odion, I have already begun to harm him. Take a closer look at your brother."

Odion blinked as he looked down to see Marik pull back to take a closer look as well. Both gaped at what they saw: Marik was a girl!

Her platinum-blond hair had lengthened to her curvy waist. Her face had soft curves, softer lavender eyes, and delicate features that was matched by her slender body and limbs. A pair of full round breasts completed the look. Marik ran her fingers over her face, her eyes wide with horror over what she felt and what she had seen. "Why?" she finally asked, her voice now soft and high.

"All part of my plan," Malik replied, his eyes looking her over greedily. "That's why I was examining you weeks ago: Determining how you would look as a girl. This is how I will own you."

Odion drew Marik close to him, ignoring the odd feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest. "I will not allow that." He pulled Marik out the door and closed it behind him. He led his now mistress down the hall to Ishizu's room, knocked, and opened the door when told to enter. He brought Marik in and closed the door.

Ishizu stared in shock at Marik's girl form. Marik stared back at her levelly. Her eyes were dry of tears though she wanted to howl at the unfairness of being turned into a girl.

"But, why?" Ishizu said at last.

"He says it's part of his plan to own her," Odion said. "I didn't give him a chance to elaborate."

"Perhaps, we should," Marik said. "We need to know what he's got planned. If I had to guess, I'd say that I'm stuck like this."

"Marik, don't say that," Ishizu said.

"Why not?" she shot back. "I'm sure that's part of his plan too."

"Let's confront him and learn of his plan for revenge," Odion cut in, leading the way out of the room.


	3. Girl Adjustment

Chapter Three\- Girl Adjustment

The three Ishtars sat on the couch while Malik stood before them, utterly at ease with the trouble he had caused. All three of his enemies wore stern expressions though he'd prefer it if Marik wore a sad or distraught look. But that would come in time, he would make sure of that.

"All right, Malik," Ishizu said. "Now that you're here, perhaps you would care to explain your plan. For starters, why is Marik a girl?"

"Ah, I plan to have my way with her and she will help me plunge this world into darkness with me as the ruler."

"Never!" Marik said.

Malik shrugged. "Fine. Then, in a month, you'll be dead."

Marik felt herself go pale. "What?" she said faintly.

"Oh, yes. Unless you and I conceive in a month, you'll die."

Ishizu gasped and Odion put an arm across Marik's shoulders while glaring at Malik. "So, that's your plan," he said. "You turn her into a girl and give her no choice but to have a child with you."

"That's the basic idea. The part of having Marik a girl was the original plan I had in mind. Then I thought of coercing her into having my child. Naturally, I needed to attach some incentive to get her to comply and her life is a very enticing incentive."

Marik sighed. "It does seem like I have no choice.'

"You are correct. Of course, there is no way to change back to a boy, which was my intention."

"I figured that out already. So, what next?"

"I'll give you the rest of today and tonight to adjust to your body and new place in life. Tomorrow will begin the creation of my son.'

"Son? You think it will be a boy? What if it's a girl?" Marik knew there was a good chance the baby would be a girl as her sister had been born first.

Malik grimaced. "I hope not. I have only one chance to have a child and if it's not a boy, I'll be consumed by the Shadow Realm and cease to exist. In order to leave the Realm with my own body, I had to let the shadows have control of the Realm again. They made it clear that a boy would be the only way I could survive."

_Then, it better be a girl,_ Marik thought firmly.

"You can't expect me to stand by and let that monster hurt you as I know he will," Odion said. "I've sworn to always protect you."

"There's no choice. I either live as a girl having his child or I die as a girl. Would you rather I die?"

"Of course not, Mas- I'm sorry, Mistress Marik."

"Please, just Marik will be fine."

"Marik," Ishizu said gently. "I dislike the idea of helping him rule a world of darkness."

"Perhaps we can find a way to permanently banish him if I have a boy. Personally, I hope for a girl. Of course, I have to be pregnant before we start hoping."

"Marik, would you like to have…better fitting clothes?" Ishizu said when Marik tugged up her pants slightly.

Marik blushed slightly. "It would probably be best that I do."

Odion watched his sisters leaving before leaning back in his seat. They would spend the better part of a year with Malik if not forever. Marik had a month to live if she didn't get pregnant and if she did, she would live the rest of her life as a girl and a mother. _The best outcome is for Marik to live, have a baby girl, and for Malik to be consumed by the Shadow Realm._

Marik stared in the mirror at the dress that cloaked her body. It was a smaller version of the one Ishizu wore all the time except during Battle City. It fit her perfectly and it looked good on her. She took a good look at herself. Her hair was as long as her sister's and her facial features were also a lot alike; it was only her hair and eye color that were different.

Ishizu appeared in the mirror behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. "I am sorry this has happened to you, Marik."

"I know, but I brought this on myself when I sent him to the Shadow Realm. He could have done worse to me, but he chose a humiliating punishment. Even though I am conceiving to save my life, it's still rape. That's what he's going to do to me: Rape me."

"You're right. He wants to humiliate you and this is certainly a way to do it. Just be strong and focus on your survival."

Marik nodded. _She's right. I need to focus on conception because it's my only way to live._ Once she was in her room, her thoughts turned to her gender and body. She examined her hands and fingers that had nails of a decent length on them. They were quite feminine and the nails made her fingers look longer. _Perhaps, I can claw his back at some point. It'll be small payback and I know he won't kill me if I do that._

She raised her hands and ran them down her hair, feeling that it was soft and silky. _I think I'll tie it back when I go to bed._ She felt her sides, waist, and stomach before moving up to her chest. She never paid any attention to women's breasts, but now she had her own. She lightly ran her fingers over the covered breasts, marveling at how firm and soft they were. _The only thing is that they feel a bit heavy and they seem a bit big. But, Ishizu didn't comment on it, so maybe it seems that way to me because I never had breasts before._

She felt the sheet being pulled off her body and sensed someone leaning over her. She had a good idea who it was and pretended she was still asleep. She was not ready to have sex with him, not this early anyway. She felt light breathing against her cheek as a voice whispered in her ear, "Marik." She murmured, still pretending to sleep. "Marik," came the whisper again.

She gave up on feigning sleep as she opened her eyes to see Malik practically nose-to-nose with her. She didn't react to the close proximity, figuring that was what Malik wanted. Instead, she said, "If you were trying to wake me up by whispering gently, you failed. Your voice is not attractive."

"Yes, but your voice is. But, I'm not trying to be gentle with you or attractive. I simply want my son."

"Knowing you, getting there won't be simple. If it was, you would just thrust into me, climax, and leave it at that."

"You know me well, my dear. I want to humiliate and break you while we conceive. But, for now, I just want to explore your body." He lifted the dress up to Marik's waist and pulled her upright before fully removing the garment. He untied her hair before pushing her onto her back.

His eyes roved over the naked girl before him- well mostly naked for she still had her underwear on. _No matter. I'm only exploring right now; need to know her weak spots._ He climbed on top of her and began to run his fingers along her sides and then over her stomach. Marik gasped at the light brushing on her stomach and Malik grinned at her reaction. _Oh, this is going to be amusing._


	4. Exploration and Rape

**Okay, this is where the MA rating comes in. If you're under twenty-one and you've gone this far, please back out now.**

Chapter Four\- Exploration and Rape

He moved up to the breast and admired them for a few moments. They were a bit big for Marik's slender form, but he liked it. He reached out, grabbed one, and squeezed it. Marik gasped loudly and said, "Hey, that hurt!"

"Did it now? That's good to know." He continued to squeeze and fondle her breasts, savoring the cries of pain that came. It was thrilling to be the cause of pain and suffering. He slid himself down to grab and squeeze her legs, eliciting groans. He climbed off her and stood over her face, grinning in a satisfied manner.

"That was fun. Your body is just perfect. Now, I have some rules to lay down and I expect you to comply. One, I expect you to be naked while in this room. Two, show at least some enthusiasm for our sexual encounters, and finally three, I want you to cry out my name when I climax. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Marik said, hating the situation.

"Hmm. Rule Four: You will address me as Master. Got it?"

"Yes…Master."

Malik nodded in approval and left, closing the door. Marik moaned softly, turned her back on the door, and gently held her chest. They were still sore and knew that Malik would mess with them every time he wanted sex. She was also trying to absorb the rules Malik had laid down.

_Being naked in my room? I'll be sure to ask for identification when someone knocks. Show enthusiasm for sex? Only because I want to be pregnant and if he arouses me. Cry out his name? Again, if he arouses me. Call him Master? It'll be hard to do consistently, but I don't think he'll mind much_

Marik had no idea how long she lay there before a knock came and Ishizu saying "Marik?" She immediately got up and slipped on the dress before saying, "Come in." The door opened and Ishizu entered, holding clothes in her arms.

"I thought you might like some other clothes."

"Definitely." Marik spied a bathrobe in the pile that would be perfect during the month.

Ishizu noticed Marik eyeing the robe as she accepted the clothes and held it up. "Marik, what has happened?"

The platinum-blonde sighed. "Malik was in here earlier. He…explored my body, but no sex. He also laid down some rules. He wants me to be naked in my room."

"And?" Ishizu prompted, feeling there was more.

"He also wants me excited with each encounter, to call out his name and to call him…_Master_." She spat out the last word like a curse.

"Oh, Marik, that's terrible."

"I know. I had thought of following them, but now I've decided to follow first one. I will ask the person on the other side to identify him or herself."

"That makes sense."

"It does. I've realized that he has no power to make me follow all his rules or make me do anything I don't want to do."

Odion watched from the couch as Malik strode over to Marik's room, regarded the new "knock first" sign, and knocked. "Who is it?" called Marik.

"It's me, darling," Malik answered mockingly.

"Enter."

Malik smirked at Odion as he opened the door. The older man scowled back as the dark boy entered. Ishizu had told him what Malik had done earlier that day, the rules he made, and Marik only following the naked rule unless it was Ishizu or Odion. He was angry when he first heard of Malik wanting to be addressed as Master. No one was Marik's master! _Good thing, she's not putting up with that._

"_What do you mean 'no'!?_" Malik's voice shouted up the hall, bringing an amused smile to Odion's face.

Marik grimaced at Malik's mocking answer before dropping the robe and putting it over her chair. "Enter," she answered. She heard the door open but kept her back to it. She heard it close before Malik ran a hand through her hair. "Well," he said, allowing some strands to slide out of his hand. "Are we ready to truly get to conceiving?" He pulled off his boots and pants.

"I am," she said, her voice trembling from true excitement.

"Remember: You're supposed to call me Master."

"No," she said firmly.

"What?"

"I said no."

"_What do you mean 'no'!?_"

Marik turned around and folded her arms over her chest. "The first three rules I'll accept as they're either necessary for sex or usually happens during sex. But the fourth one is for your amusement and I won't do it."

"You were compliant this morning."

"I've had time to think about it since then." She crossed to her bed and laid back upon it.

Malik scowled at her resistance as he pulled off his underwear and shirt. He was going to make her regret her decision. Fortunately, his exploration earlier told him her weak spots. He climbed on top of her, a sadistic grin on his face that made her feel uneasy. He leaned forward and captured her lips, pressing his chest against hers hard. She gasped at the pressure and Malik thrusted his tongue into her mouth.

He pulled back and started to squeeze her breasts harder than he had done before. She yelled in pain. "Stop, please! Gods, stop!" she pleaded.

"Why should I? I'm enjoying this." He pressed on her breast roughly and squeezed them, savoring Marik's cries and pleas. He then moved to Marik's legs and roughly handled them the same way. She again pleaded for him to stop and he just laughed. His rough treatment of her excited him and he felt his erection growing. He pressed hard on her legs one more time before inserting his manhood into her- hard.

She screamed at the hard and fast pumping she felt. Surely her parents, particularly her mother, didn't experience sex as painful as this! _Is my refusal to heed rule four the reason for this treatment, not to mention that he loves causing pain and suffering? Well, I'm still not calling him Master._ The force of the thrust lessened but the speed didn't as she could feel the in and out rhythm. She felt a desire to call out, which meant the climax was coming. There was a particularly hard thrust and she cried out, "Malik!"

Malik responded with a yell of ecstasy and she felt him fire his substance into her. Malik remained on top of her as both panted from the activity. Malik took deep breaths before saying, "So, will you comply with rule four now?"

"No…never," Marik panted.

Malik scowled darkly. "You…won't?" he growled.

"No, I won't. You can have your way with my body, but you won't break my spirit."

"If that's how it's going to be, fine. You may think I've been rough so far, but believe me, I can do much worse." Malik eased off Marik, gathered up his clothes, and left the room, closing the door and leaving Marik to roll over with a groan.


	5. Change In Approach

Chapter Five\- Change in Approach

Marik opened her door and looked left and right: No sign of Malik. She slipped out in her robe and into the kitchen where she found Odion at the stove, the scent of soup filling the air. He looked over at her, his eyes full of sympathy. She knew he heard her cries of pain and he felt powerless to help her.

"Marik, please sit. Lunch is almost ready."

She complied, grateful to be doing something so normal. She needed to eat in order to have the energy to deal with Malik, not to mention whatever he was planning. Odion put a bowl of soup in front of her before putting two more out. Ishizu showed up and sat before Odion took his seat after putting drinks on the table.

"I heard Malik shouting shortly after he entered earlier," Odion said. "What did you say to make him upset?"

"I refused to call him Master. That's part of the reason why he was treating me roughly."

"I heard you crying out. It's disgusting what he's doing."

"I heard it, too. Conception need not be painful," Ishizu added.

Marik nodded. "I thought as much. But, he is a sadistic person so of course he would make it painful."

_I said I brought this on myself and it's true. If I hadn't been so angry and resentful after the initiation, my dark half wouldn't have been born._

Marik assisted in cleaning up the lunch dishes before going back to her room and sat at her desk to read and do the homework Odion had assigned and had been forgotten due to last night's events. She worked steadily on it, her door left open to alert her to someone coming. She didn't need a knocking to startle her during her homework.

It was mid-afternoon when she heard footsteps that she knew wasn't her sister or brother. She looked to her door to see Malik appear at the door, enter, and shut the door. "I'm ready," he said, looking over Marik in her robe and her hair tied back. She sighed softly as she rose, undid her hair, and removed the robe while Malik stripped, too. He slid his arms around her waist and rubbed his cheek across her hair. Marik blinked at the tender touch; why was he being so nice? _Is this some kind of mind game?_

"Confused?" he said in her ear.

"Yes," she admitted.

"I figured a little gentle touch would make you more interested in having sex. You're only interested to save your life. I want more than that." He lifted one hand from her waist and ran his fingers over and through her hair in a loving way.

Marik closed her eyes and gave a sound of contentment. His stroking of her hair felt good and hoped that maybe this time would be pleasurable for a change. Sex shouldn't be painful, particularly once one has had sex. She walked away from Marik, laid down on the bed with a smile and looked at Marik expectantly.

Malik grinned as he climbed on top of her: A more interested Marik was more exciting than when she was only doing it to stay alive. _I would rather treat her roughly as I love causing pain, but a few soft touches beforehand might work in my favor._ He leaned down and gave a gentle kiss while rubbing her arms with his hands. He pulled back and lightly brushed his right fingers along her collarbone. She closed her eyes, gave another contented murmur, and smiled.

_She's really enjoying this. Our ideas of enjoyment are vastly different._ He continued to lightly brush her collarbone before moving to treat her face the same way. "Mmm, Malik," Marik murmured, eyes still closed.

Malik couldn't take it anymore. "All right, my dear. My turn to have fun." Without any more warning, he started grabbing and squeezing her breasts; gently at first and then harder. Marik gasped and screamed as the pressure of the squeezes increased. _Great,_ she thought. _Now, we're back to pain._

Malik laughed at Marik's screams as he moved his fingers to her sides, pressing in hard. This was so much fun! He pushed his fingers deeper into her sides and slid them down to her hips, still pressed inward. She groaned from the pushing and pressing. Malik slid down further to her privates, licking her folds while his hands squeezed her legs.

Marik gasped at the feel of Malik's tongue between her legs and his hands squeezing her limbs. A violated feeling washed over her, which confused her. Why was Malik licking her privates seem worse than him thrusting into her? Was it because Malik hadn't done it before? Possibly. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Malik thrusting roughly. She cried out from the force. Both force and speed increased this time and at the climax, she screamed both his name and her pain.

Once he was spent, he leaned forward to look into her eyes, grinning. "That was fun, Marik. We'll do this tomorrow and it'll be different, too."

"Will it…be fully gentle?" she asked hopefully.

Malik chuckled. "No. It will be rough and humiliating, that's all I say." He got up, dressed, and left.

Marik grimaced slightly as she got up, pulled on her robe, grabbed her panties, left the room, and headed for the bathroom. She needed a shower after this strange sex encounter and, as she scrubbed, wondered what the next encounter would be like. She reflected on her recent one and realized that the thrusting, while hard and fast wasn't as painful as the first time. Her belief that it wouldn't be terribly painful after the first time held some weight.

_I wonder when I'll become pregnant,_ she thought putting a hand on her taunt stomach. _I doubt I am now. It took my parents years to have Ishizu and me. The problem is I don't have years; only a month. Malik's aware of that and maybe that's why he's had sex with me twice in just the first day. If he continues to have sex twice a day, that should do the trick. I'll be pregnant at the end of the month and will live._

Marik sensed someone standing over her the next morning. She rolled over, opened her eyes, and sat up in shock and fear. Malik stood there, a dark shadowy aura outlining his body. She remembered him telling her that he was the shadows and he was now displaying it to her. She wondered why he hadn't shown her before. Had he been working on activating it outside the Realm?


	6. Shadowy Influence

Chapter Six\- Shadowy Influence

"Surprise," Malik said. "I've finally accessed my shadow powers. I can now exert a measure of influence over you." He gave a creepy smile as he pulled the sheet back, exposing her mostly nude body, and removed her panties. He then laid her on her back, and secured her arms to the bed above her head with shadowy cuffs. He moved down, spread her legs apart, and cuffed them to the mattress as well.

"This is the humiliating part," he said. "You won't be able to move. I find this most attractive." He admired his handiwork, his body still exuding that aura as he stripped.

Marik pulled at the cuffs attached to her wrists; they wouldn't budge. She watched Malik climb on top of her and lean forward, his eyes had swirls of shadows in them. "You spoke of influencing me. How do you-?" she began but was cut off when Malik pressed his lips to hers; as he did so, a trickle of the shadowy aura flowed into her mouth and into her mind. Malik pulled back and saw Marik's light lavender eyes were dark with shadows: She was now in his control and would do as he wished for this one encounter for his desire was hers too.

"Now, my dear. Let's have some fun," he said.

Marik responded with a sadistic grin of her own, pulled Malik down, and ruthlessly pressed their lips together, her tongue parting his lips and entering his mouth. Malik reacted by dueling her tongue with his own. She let him win and he explored her mouth extensively before pulling away. Marik's eyes were full of dark lust and her voice had a dark tinge to it when she said, "Hurt me, please. I want to hurt."

"Gladly." Malik pressed in on her arms as hard as he could and the scream that came out was fully of delight and it excited him. He grabbed and squeezed her breasts to his heart's content and her pleas to be brutal with her spurred him to new level of roughness. He latched onto a nipple and proceeded to suckle and fondle it. She moaned in pleasure and then gave a short scream as Malik gently nipped it. He moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

He proceeded to her privates and legs. He squeezed and pushed in on her legs and she growled in sadistic pleasure. Malik grinned at her reaction; he loved this version of Marik more than the other version from yesterday. She was dark like him and wanted the same rough treatment he wanted to give. _I may influence her again later today._

He found Marik's privates damp and he plunged his tongue in, licking at it and nibbling at her folds. She cried out at his ministrations, making his erection grow hard. He straightened up and inserted his manhood. He pumped fast and hard and Marik shouted encouragement at him. He happily responded to it and when he fired, Marik cried out his name in pure ecstasy. Both panted from the moment and Malik looked at Marik with satisfaction.

Marik was looking at him with eyes still full of shadows and dark desire. It was incredibly sexy to him and yet knew his influence was waning; after all he had just accessed his powers and only time would make them stronger. He gave her another ruthless crushing kiss as he removed the cuffs and took back the shadows from her mind, leaving just enough to prompt her to sleep.

He smirked at the sleeping girl as he dressed. "Thanks for the sex, dear. I thoroughly enjoyed it. We will do this again later."

Marik woke up, confused and sore. _Where'd Malik go? Why do I feel strange and sore? Wait, when he kissed me, I felt like something had entered my mouth._ She suddenly felt sick. _Did he use the shadows to make me want painful sex? Great. He cuffed me to the bed and controlled my mind. I expect he'll do it to me again. I'll tell I didn't like what he did though I doubt he'll care what I think._

She pulled on her panties and robe, brushed her hair and tied it back, and left the room. She found her siblings in the living room wearing concerned expressions. She sat in a chair and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Marik, you're not…falling in love with Malik are you?" Odion asked. "Your screams seemed to be made in delight."

"Of course I'm not," she answered. "He used his shadow powers to control my mind."

Ishizu gasped. "I thought I saw a dark outline surround him as he entered your room."

"That's sick," Odion said in disgust. "He's forcing you to let him treat you as he sees fit."

"I don't like it, either, but I don't see how to stop him. He'll use them when he wants." _The sooner I'm pregnant, the better. I only hope his influence doesn't cause me to become a dark person; that time in Battle City was enough._

The rest of the day passed calmly and at dinner, Odion said, "Marik, I'm willing to suspend your lesson for the month."

Marik shook her head. "No, they should continue but plan for the possibility that they could be disrupted." Odion simply nodded.

Marik laid naked on her bed, waiting for Malik to enter. She suspected he enjoyed his control this morning and was eager to do it again. She hated the idea of her acting dark like Malik, though she didn't remember it.

There was a knock, followed by Malik saying, "I'm coming in." He entered, closed the door, and spied Marik waiting on the bed. "Well, ready to go I see. Very nice."

"I do have a question," she said. "What happened this morning? I remember you restraining and kissing me and then I woke up feeling strange and sore."

Malik grinned. "I used the shadows to control your mind. My desire was yours. You were as dark as I was. It was very sexy to me. I liked that version of you. I would love to influence you for the rest of the month. I won't control you once you're pregnant, but I will want some intimate time while you're carrying my son."

Marik nodded still on her back. "I thought that's what happened. I guess that explains the strange feeling I had."

Malik leaned over her. "Strange feeling, you say? I took all the shadows back, only leaving enough to get you to sleep. It wore off when you woke up earlier." He held a hand out and ran it over her body and then back up, pausing at the abdomen. "Marik, I sense the beginnings of the child as in our energies mingling together. Only two days and three encounters. Impressive. Now, I won't restrain you this time and I'll give you more of my shadow power so that you'll remember this time and perhaps you'll be a little darker this time around."

Malik straddled Marik, his clothes off and his aura igniting. He leaned down and kissed her, his power entering her mouth and flowing into her mind. She felt a dark desire fill her mind. She wanted Malik to hurt her during sex. She wanted to feel intense pain and needed to tell him. Malik pulled back and she said darkly, "I need you to give me intense pain. I want you to really hurt me."

"And I want you to inflict a little pain on me." Malik pushed on the breasts before running his tongue across the nipples. She moaned delightedly, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She squeezed her legs tighter and tighter, causing Malik to gasp with pain. "Oh, that's good," he sighed. "That's very good, my dear." He leaned forward so that his chest was pressing down on hers hard. He pressed down on her arms while Marik raked her nails across his back. Both cried out in joyous pain.

Malik left an hour later, his power taken from Marik who was passed out on the bed. He grinned at the soreness on his waist and his back due to Marik clawing his back while he had been thrusting. _I look forward to tomorrow's encounters._


	7. Awareness

Chapter Seven\- Awareness

Ishizu peeked in Malik's room as she passed. He was on his stomach, clearly exhausted. She shook her head. She felt lucky that he didn't join them at meal times; he chose to eat on a different schedule while having sex morning and night. _I wonder how he'll manage that with Marik's lessons resuming?_

She opened Marik's door, gaped at her sister before entering and closing the door. Mark laid on her back, naked and asleep, but that wasn't what horrified her: It was the bruises on her limbs and the sides of her body. She stepped up beside the bed and gently shook a shoulder. "Marik, time for your lessons."

Marik stirred and blinked up at Ishizu. She then realized she was naked and pulled up the sheet, wincing slightly. She spotted the marks on her arms and gaped at them before groaning. _I knew they'd show up sooner or later,_ she thought.

"Marik, I didn't realize he was this rough with you."

"I think these bruises have been forming since he first explored my body on Friday. Oh, Ishizu. Last night, I remember everything that happened. He influenced me to inflict some pain on him. I squeezed his waist with my legs and scratched his back."

"I see." Ishizu turned her back so Marik could get dressed. "His power is growing, then."

"Actually, he used more of the shadows on me than before so I could remember as opposed to yesterday morning. I also felt strange that morning and Malik checked that last night and he said he sensed the beginnings of the child, in the sense of our energies merging together." She pulled a pair of jeans on over her panties and grabbed a bra.

"What? He sensed its beginning? So soon?"

"I know, I find that hard to believe myself." She pulled on a shirt, brushed out her hair leaving it loose, and grabbed her books, papers, and pencils before leaving the room with Ishizu behind her.

Odion was just as stunned as his sisters by Marik's bruises. He also wanted to kill Malik for his rough treatment, but Marik dissuaded him. "Odion, if you kill him, then I'll die at the end of the month. Besides, they'll fade during the pregnancy. Now, which lesson are we starting first?"

Malik peered into Marik's room. She wasn't there. _Hmm, maybe she's having her lessons. That's too bad, because I want sex right now._ He sauntered up the hall and headed for the study. In his early morning wanderings, he familiarized himself with the layout of the house; after all he was going to live here for months. He heard Odion's voice as he approached the study and Marik responding to his voice; sounded like a question and answer session to him. He pushed open the door, freezing Odion in his teaching. He glanced over at Marik who gave him a knowing, yet resigned look.

Odion sighed as he closed the book in his hands. "We'll continue when you come back, Marik."

Marik nodded as she got up and preceded Malik out the door. The dark boy was about to follow when Odion grabbed his arm. He looked at Odion, eyebrow raised.

"I'm warning you, if you hurt her like that again, you will be sorry." He released Malik and glared at him as Malik left the room.

He entered the bedroom and closed the door while Marik undressed. He noticed the bruises on her body and surmised that they were what Odion had been referring to. "Your brother is concerned about your physical health."

"I know. He wanted to kill you, but I talked him out of it."

"He just made it clear that I will be sorry if I hurt you like that again."

"I'm guessing that doesn't concern you," Marik said slowly.

"Correct and I already know how to keep Odion from hearing us since you know that telling him is pointless." Malik removed his clothes.

"Oh?" Marik laid on her bed, ready for another encounter.

"Yes. When I kiss you to influence you, I will also silence your voice. I'll give it back when I take back the shadows I give you."

"You could just gag me," Marik suggested, not liking the idea of not being able to speak.

"I could, but that would interfere with kissing you and you could still scream behind the gag. My idea guarantees that Odion will have no idea I'm still hurting you." Malik straddled Marik's waist before leaning forward, his aura lighting up. He brought his lips down on hers and she felt the familiar feeling of wanting rough sex as well as the shadows flowing down to her throat. Malik pulled back before squeezing the breast as hard as he could and when Marik opened her mouth to gasp, no sound came out.

Malik smiled as Marik gave a voiceless gasp. It was amusing to hurt Marik where she couldn't utter a sound. He proceeded to push, press, and squeeze his favorite parts of her body and between her silent cries, he clearly saw her darkened eyes and sadistic smile that indicated that she was savoring her pain.

Malik was soon thrusting contently, determined to have Marik pregnant with his son. He had no doubt that the baby would be a boy. He had had dreams about his world of darkness with a boy who greatly resembled himself, complete with a shadowy aura. He had sensed the beginning of a child yesterday and it filled him with joy. _If I keep having sex twice a day, Marik will definitely be pregnant by the end of the month._ He hit his climax and cried out in joy while Marik silently cried out his name.

He panted from his climax before kissing Marik to remove his influence and give her back her voice. She gave a gasp when he pulled back and moaned softly. "I really don't like feeling these dark sadistic desires you have. I'd rather not have you influence me anymore."

"Too bad. I enjoy having you be dark. It'd be better if you just let your desire loose."

"I'd rather have you thrust into me, climax, and then leave until next time."

Malik smirked as he got up, dressed, and headed for the door. "You're free to return to your lessons. I'll be back after dinner."

Marik eased out of bed, dressed, and headed back to the study. Odion asked no questions about the unplanned break, but did comment on the quiet until Malik cried out joyfully. Her silenced voice had done the job of keeping Odion unaware of the physical pain. But, she was tired of being abused before getting to the actual part of sex. _Perhaps, it's time to compromise. It would make the rest of the month easier, if we do so._


	8. Compromise

Chapter Eight\- Compromise

Marik sat in bed naked with the sheet covering her body. She was determined to have a talk before having sex. She had thought about her preference with sex and Malik's preference as well as her lessons and believed she had the perfect solution; she only needed Malik to go along with it. She looked up when she heard a knock, followed by, "Here I come."

Malik opened the door, entered, and closed it before seeing Marik in bed and covered up. He cocked an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"I want to talk before we start," she said. "Look, you know my preference with sex and I know yours. So, how about a compromise? We do it my way in the morning and we do it your way at night. What do you say?"

Malik looked at her with is pupil-less eyes that now had a blank look to them; how he was able to accomplish that, Marik wasn't sure. She simply waited for his response.

Finally, he gave a small smile. "Interesting. So, we switch back and forth for the month. That would keep our encounters fresh and keep it from getting boring. All right, my dear. You have a deal. So, since it is night, it's my way now as per our new deal." Malik ditched his clothes and brought his aura up while Marik pushed the sheet away. He climbed on top of her and performed his ritual kiss, filling her mind with shadows and dark desires while extinguishing her voice. As before he roughly handled her while she silently screamed.

Marik awoke to bruises that seemed darker than yesterday. She deftly pulled on a long-sleeved shirt to conceal them before heading for breakfast. Her happy smile and generally sunny mood surprised Ishizu and Odion until she explained the compromise Malik agreed to last night.

"He's still hurting you?" Odion growled.

"Not quite as bad," she said slowly. "Anyway, I'll make it clear to him how my way will go. It's about time I set some rules of my own."

Malik showed up just as Odion had concluded a lesson and assigned homework for it. He dismissed Marik for a break and she led her dark half back to her room. Once in private, she began to undress while she spoke of what she wanted. "I want you to be gentle; no pushing, pressing, or squeezing. No influencing or silencing me, either."

Malik frowned as he stripped. "You're just sucking all the fun out of it."

Marik whirled around to stare at Malik before sitting on the bed. "Not at all. Lovemaking doesn't need to be painful or humiliating. We're supposed to be conceiving a child." She laid back and Malik climbed onto her. His hands hovered near her face for a moment before he tilted her head up and kissed her gently. He felt Marik deepen the kiss by putting her hands on the back of his neck with a little pressure. He found himself running his fingers through her hair almost unconsciously.

He finally pulled back and saw lavender eyes soft with desire and the hand in her hair slightly moved to brush her cheek and then to her arm where he rubbed circles on the unbruised skin. His other hand did the same with the other arm. Marik hummed contently as her hands went to Marik's shoulders and started to rub and knead them.

Malik was surprised by how pleasurable this gentle version of sex was. He also found Marik more willing to please him in her own way. "Mmm," he said as Marik's fingers rubbed his shoulders. "That feels good," he sighed.

"I'm pleased," Marik said as she moved to rub circles on his chest and he moaned in pleasure. His hands slid over her chest and cupped a breast before gently stroking it. She moaned at the stroking and Malik grinned at her reaction and felt his erection harden.

His hand traveled to her stomach as he slid his manhood into her. He moved in and out gently and slowly before he began to pump faster, but gently too. "You can be a little hard at this point," Marik told him and he complied, pumping fast and hard with Marik groaning until she cried, "Malik!"

"Uh, Marik," he growled as he fired into her. He panted as he placed his hands on the mattress and gazed into eyes glowing with satisfaction. "That…was fun," he admitted. "I had…no idea."

"I thought so. That's why I hinted at being gentle before I made the compromise."

Malik slid off and started getting dressed. Marik followed his lead, her eyes looking him over and she thought back to when she rubbed his shoulders and chest. Malik looked back at her. "Tonight we do it my way. Until then." He left the room and Marik became aware of tear sliding down her cheeks.

It wasn't Malik leaving the room that caused the tears. She had no feelings for him whatsoever; it was from a revelation that she hadn't realized until now: It was the fact that she would never be male again. She had accepted that fact, but it hadn't hit her hard until now. She gripped her slender arms; they would never be firm with muscles again. She looked at her chest; it would never be flat again. Her entire being would never be what it used to be. She fell onto her bed, turned her back on the door, still gripped her arms, and cried.

A knock on her door about five minutes later and Odion calling, "Marik?" caught her attention. She rolled over and sat up. "Yes?" she sniffed, aware of how she sounded. The door opened and Odion came in, took one looked at her tearstained face and red eyes before crossing over to the bed and sitting down. "Marik, what is it? Did Malik seriously hurt you this time?"

"No, it was pleasant this time. It was after he left that it really hit me that I'll never be male again." Marik's voice broke on the last word and she put her hands to her mouth to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape.

Odion felt heartbroken and helpless at Marik's emotional breakdown. He couldn't change her back to a guy and only Marik could really feel better about her situation. He could, however, give her comfort and support. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She buried her face in his chest at tears flowed again and her right hand was on his shoulder. His left hand went under her arm and stroked her hair. "I can't know how hard this is, but I'm here for whatever you need."

Marik pulled back, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't be acting like this."

"Don't apologize. You're a girl, Marik and it's all right to act like one. It's fine to act on your emotions. You've been through a lot these last few days and it was only a matter of time before it became too much."

"You're right. I'm okay now. Let's go back to the lessons and thank you for your comfort."

The two headed out the door as Odion said, "Anytime, Marik. Anytime."


	9. Success

Chapter Nine\- Success

Marik allowed herself some time each day to allow the reality of permanent womanhood to hit her hard. Those times tended to come after having sex. After all, Malik was her dark half and he looked similar to her male self aside from the obvious differences. His presence served to emphasize her situation: She was a girl for good and needed to be pregnant with Malik's child to live.

Odion comforted Marik over the next two weeks as her new reality sometimes brought tears to her eyes. He usually let her hold him until she had composed herself. He didn't pretend to know what Marik was going through, but he could tell it was hard.

Malik approached the study two and a half weeks after his arrival to find Odion there, but no Marik. He frowned slightly. "Where is she?" he asked.

Odion stared at him flatly for a moment. "She's in the bathroom. She was feeling sick a few minutes ago."

Malik turned and headed for the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and he heard Ishizu say, "Easy there, Marik." He also heard the sound of someone throwing up. He backed away and returned to his room. If Marik wasn't feeling well, then there should be no sex at all today. _It wouldn't do if she were to become ill during our encounter. I'll check in on her later._

Marik returned to the study, pale but feeling better. As she resumed her seat, Odion said, "Malik was looking for you."

She nodded. "Let's keep going while we wait for him to come back." Odion proceeded with lessons but by the time they broke for lunch, Malik hadn't shown up. Marik thought it was odd; even though they had sex her way, he enjoyed it nearly as much as she did. _Is he not feeling good either? Was one of us sick and the other one caught it? Perhaps I was the one who was sick seeing as I was throwing up this morning._

She returned to her room mid-afternoon and had just put her bag down when she slapped a hand to her mouth, stumbled to the bathroom, and lost her stomach's contents in the toilet. She moaned softly before hearing a knock and Malik calling, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Marik said before vomiting again. She panted as she leaned over the bowl and then felt Malik rubbing her back as he pulled her ponytail back over her shoulder.

"Stomach bug?" he asked.

"Must be." She put the back of her hand to her forehead. "No fever, though and I felt fine after I threw up this morning."

"Hmm." Malik crouched down beside Marik and placed a hand over her abdomen. A faint shadowy aura outlined his hand briefly before fading. "My dear, it's not a stomach bug."

Marik looked at Malik, her eyes wide. "You mean…I'm pregnant? Already?"

Malik grinned in satisfaction. "Yes. You are pregnant. You'll live." Silently Malik added, _For now._

Odion looked up from his dinner as did Ishizu. "What? You're pregnant already?" he gasped.

"Marik that is, in a way, wonderful," Ishizu said. "This means you won't die."

"Yes. Now I can start hoping for a girl."

"So can we," Ishizu said. "Though how Malik plans to rule a world of darkness by having a son is unclear."

"I should be able to get an answer," Marik said, "He said he would still want some intimate time while I'm pregnant, but he won't control me."

"I see," Ishizu said. "I hope he answers your question."

"Oh, he will," Marik answered. "He loves to brag about his plans. I'll let you know when I find out."

Malik didn't show up for several days, but Marik wasn't concerned. She had her pregnancy to occupy her time as well as her lessons. Odion had gone grocery shopping during this time and returned with a pregnancy test for Marik. Clearly, he wasn't going to take Malik's word alone. She took the test and it came out positive. She showed him the result and a smile came over his face.

"I'm pleased that you'll live. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you died."

"Malik would have made sure I lived. He wants his son."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"No. I'll see him tonight after dinner."

She knocked on his and a voice growled, "Who's there?" She blinked at the gruff voice. _What's his problem?_ Marik thought. "It's Marik," she answered.

"Enter." It sounded like normal Malik now, only darker than she remembered. She opened the door, took a few steps in, and then leaped back to the doorway. Malik was seated cross-legged on the floor and his entire body was cloaked in shadows. He opened his eyes to reveal shadows swirling in them. He blinked and the shadows in his eyes and cloaking his body faded away. "Sorry, my dear," he said, sounding completely normal again.

"What were you doing?" she asked, stepping in and closing the door.

"Prepping for my future and my son's as well."

"Yeah, about that. I'm afraid I'm unclear on how having a son is supposed to help you rule a world of darkness."

"Yes, I did neglect to provide the details, but I wanted you to be pregnant before telling you the specifics." Malik rose, approached Marik, and put one arm around her waist while his free hand stroked her covered breasts. "Now, as soon as you start giving birth, a portal to the Shadow Realm will open and once my son is born, he will be infected by the shadows. You will care for him for a year and then you and your family will be dead. Killed by me and the shadows before I take my son into the Shadow Realm and prepare for my conquest of the world."

Marik slipped out of Malik's light hold, a look of horror and shock on her face. "You mean the three of us have little less than two _years_ to live!?"

"Oh, yes. I'm figuring the nine months to carry the baby and then the fact that a mother can breastfeed for a year."

"Who said I was going to do that? I have a say in whether or not I will."

"You won't have a choice. I will use the shadows to influence you to breastfeed or perhaps just holding our son after the shadows take over him will persuade you to feed him. Plus, it'll allow you and your family to live instead of being killed soon after birth."

Marik paled. "On second thought, I'll do it without any influencing."

"Very wise, my dear."

Marik headed for the door and when she looked back, Malik was seated again and the shadows were returning. She quickly left and headed for the living room where Ishizu and Odion were waiting as they had agreed to at dinner.


	10. Gender Disagreement

Chapter Ten\- Gender Disagreement

"Marik, what's wrong?" Ishizu said as her sister entered. "You look pale. Are you ill?"

Marik shook her head and Odion said, "Did he share his plan?"

"He did and we're dead in a little less than two years!" Marik blurted out, her voice rising to a hysterical tone.

"Whoa, what?" Odion said. "Explain that. Why are we dying in two years?"

Marik took several deep breaths to calm herself before sitting down between her siblings. "Okay. When I start giving birth, a portal to the Shadow Realm will open. Once the baby's born, he'll be taken over by the shadows. Then after breastfeeding him for a year, Malik and the shadows will kill us and he'll take the child into the Realm to prepare for his conquest of the world. He's already prepping for this; he's probably been doing so for several days which is probably why we didn't see him."

"Marik, I think you're forgetting," Ishizu said. "We're only dead if you have a boy. You could end up having a girl."

Marik nodded, but deep down she was convinced she would have a son. _The moment it's revealed that it's a boy, the countdown to death begins._

Marik walked with purpose through a misty graveyard. She didn't know what she was looking for, yet she knew where it was located. She soon arrived at two gravestones and leaned down to read them: _Ishizu Ishtar and Odion Ishtar!_

"No!" she gasped as she straightened up and backed away. Her surroundings were suddenly swallowed by darkness and a crazed laugh that sounded like the laugh she used to have back in Battle City rang out. She turned toward the sound. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

From the darkness, the figure of a teenage boy appeared. Platinum-blond hair fell to his shoulders, his pupil-less light lavender eyes stared at her while a sadistic smile played on his lips. She knew without a doubt that this was her son.

"It's time for you to go," he said in a voice that was exactly like her male voice during Battle City before he expelled his dark side. "Farewell, Mother." He raised a hand and Marik was swallowed by shadows.

Marik sat bolt upright in bed with a gasp. She looked around wildly, her breathing fast and hard before she fell back against her pillow. "It was just a nightmare," she whispered. "Malik got into my head with all his talk about a son. He wants a son and his constant talk convinced me that I'm carrying a boy." She put a hand to her abdomen. "I need to ignore his insistence. He wants a boy, but I want a girl. There's a fifty-fifty chance for both and in nine months, we'll know." She closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

The feel of something against her back and over her waist woke her up. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to see a dark-skinned hand and arm draped over her waist. She rolled her eyes and also felt a flash of annoyance. _He didn't even knock, let alone ask if he could sleep in here._ Since it was a loose hold, Marik slid out from under it, and pulled on socks and pants. She was choosing a shirt when she heard movement from her bed before Malik said, "God morning, my dear."

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"Oh? I've been calling you that for weeks."

"Yes, well. That's a term of endearment between people who love each other and we don't love each other."

"That may be, but I enjoy calling you what I want as you're carrying my son."

"That's another thing. You keep referring to the baby as your son. What makes you certain it's a boy?"

"Nothing except that's what I want so I refer to the baby as he instead of it."

"I see. So, that being the case, I could refer to the baby as my daughter."

Malik laughed. "Very amusing, but I think we both know he will be a boy."

"No, we don't know. You want a boy, so you call the baby he and him. I want a girl, however, so I'll be using she and her."

"You've only been pregnant for a week. There's still a long way to go and I'll eventually convince you that we'll have a son."

"Oh, yes. We'll know in the end." Malik left and Marik finished dressing before grabbing her bag and heading off to lessons. _Malik's still trying to mess with my head. I won't let him by employing my own head game. I __will__ refer to the baby as she since that's what I'm hoping for. Hey! That's what I'll call her: Hope._

Ishizu smiled. "Hope. That's a beautiful name."

Odion nodded in agreement. "Does Malik know you have a name picked out?"

"No. I just thought of the name. I imagine he won't like it."

"He still insists it'll be a boy, of course," Odion said.

"Yes. He's referring to the baby as he and him while I'm using she and her."

"I suggest not telling him Hope's name until later on, maybe when he tells you the name he's chosen."

Marik had a hard time keeping the name to herself as the days turned into weeks. Her stomach started to bulge and it shocked and excited her. The reality of her pregnancy finally seemed real as opposed to back on her first week when her stomach was still flat.

Malik continued to use the male pronouns, but hadn't used a name, indicating that he hadn't chosen one yet…or maybe he had one and was waiting until either the end of term or the moment of birth. Whenever he wanted time with Marik, he tended to put his hand on the bump, rub it slightly, and give Marik a smile that was un-nerving to her. "He seems to be coming along nicely," he said one time.

"Of course she is," Marik replied. She caught a flash of annoyance in Malik's eyes and was amused by it.

"All these weeks and you're still clinging to the feeble hope for a girl. I would have thought you'd have admitted that you're having a boy by now."

"It's not a feeble hope. Besides, I've been pregnant for about thirteen weeks and I don't think the baby's decided on a gender yet."

"Can't be too much longer, can it?"

"About another two months, perhaps."

"Marik, would you like to schedule an appointment to learn the baby's gender?" Ishizu asked the night she and Malik argued about the gender.

Marik shook her head. "I'm sure the doctor will ask why I haven't been having regular checkups and will insist on having them from this point on. Plus, during delivery how would we explain the dark portal opening in the delivery room?"

"She has a point, Ishizu," Odion said.

"You're both right. It's just our fates depend on the baby's gender and I would like to know ahead of time which one to prepare for."

Marik nodded. She understood her sister's anxiousness. In several month, they'll learn if they live or die; she hoped for the former.


	11. Boy or Girl?

Chapter Eleven\- Boy or Girl?

So, the months rolled by and Marik's belly continued to grow. Malik showed constant attention to her well-being which made sense as the baby's health depended on her good health. _It's more important now than it was before,_ she thought._ I am now about a month away from giving birth. I don't want anything to happen to the baby as I've grown attached to her._

A knock on her door drew her attention from her thoughts. "Come in," she called; it didn't matter who was on the other side as no sexual encounters were necessary. Malik entered the room and closed the door before crossing over to Marik who was seated in her new rocking chair. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling today?" he asked, running a hand over her stomach.

She knew he was asking her and so answered, "I hurt and I feel like I weigh three hundred pounds."

"Where do you hurt?" Malik asked, sounding a bit alarmed.

"My lower back mostly but also the back of my legs." Marik reached behind her to put her hand to the spot on her back.

Malik moved to one side, put a hand to her back, and started to massage. He heard a sigh of relief and her shoulder sagged in relief as well. He then knelt down to massage her legs using both hands. Once again, there was a relieved sigh.

"Thank you," she said, knowing his concern was for the child.

"Of course." He rose and put a hand on her stomach again. He smiled at it. "You doing all right, Yami?"

This caught Marik's attention. "What was that?"

"I decided to call my son Yami."

"Did you now? Well, months ago, I chose to call her Hope."

Malik shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "This was amusing months ago when we agreed that the child hadn't decided on a gender. But now, you're close to giving birth so we can agree that Yami's a boy, yes?"

"No, we cannot agree. I've spent time reading about pregnancy and I can state that I've been carrying her high, an indication that Hope's a girl."

"That doesn't matter. While I was influencing you months ago, I was doing what I could to insure I get my son."

"What!? Were you trying to manipulate your body or mine?"

"Both actually. I wanted to make sure your body accepted my desire for a boy."

"You…bastard!" Marik got to her feet and glared at Malik. "It was bad enough that you changed me into a girl and threatened me with death unless I got pregnant, but now you admit to trying to manipulate my body! I didn't like you before, but now I hate you! I don't want to see you again until delivery! Get out! Get out now!" She pointed at the door.

"Fine!" Malik spat, heading for the door. "But this doesn't changed the fact that you're carrying a boy!" He opened the door.

"I told you, I'm having a girl!" She went over and gently pushed him out the door and slammed it behind him. She returned to her chair, held her belly, and cried over learning this latest attempt at humiliation. She cried for several minutes until she heard gentle knocking followed by her sister calling, "Marik, it's us. May we come in?"

"Yes," she said, sniffling.

The door opened, her siblings entered, and closed the door. Odion immediately stood beside her, one arm around her shoulders while Ishizu knelt in front of her. "We heard the shouting," Ishizu said. "Was it about the baby's gender again?"

"Partly, but it's also because I just learned that _he_," she jerked her head at the door. "manipulated both of our bodies to insure the child is a boy."

"He can't manipulate your body," Odion said. "Women have two X-chromosomes while men have one X and one Y. He could try to manipulate himself, but not you."

"Try? So, the gender is still fifty-fifty?" Marik said.

"Absolutely." Odion squeezed Marik's shoulders.

"He also chose a name," Marik added. "He told it to me and when I told him about the one I chose, that started the fight."

"What name did he choose?" Ishizu asked.

Marik smiled slightly. "Yami."

"Seems appropriate, but we'll stick with Hope," Odion commented.

Marik nodded as her siblings both gave her a hug before leaving. She leaned back to reflect over the last several months. She had been so occupied with getting pregnant and making sure the baby stayed alive that she hadn't thought about what being female really meant as well as being a mother. _Maybe I should ask Ishizu about what I need to know about being a girl, but after birth. Either way, I'll need to know._

Marik took several breaths to keep from screaming again. Birth was _painful!_ It hurt worse than the first time she had sex. The time had finally come and everyone was assembled in a spare room that had been made into a makeshift delivery room. Ishizu stood by Marik's right side, dabbing her forehead; Odion was on her left, holding her hand for support and Malik stood by her legs to receive the baby, the Shadow Realm portal directly behind him.

She felt another stab and she cried out as she pushed. She gripped Odion's hand who squeezed in comfort. She had read about the birthing process and had a good idea about what to expect as well as the fact that no two births were the same or that there wasn't even a textbook case. Of course, the book didn't say how painful it was. _Probably so women didn't decide to not get pregnant._

She gasped and bore down as a stab came again. "Contraction are closer together," Ishizu said. "The actual birth is coming."

"Thank the gods," Marik said. "These labor pains are awful."

Odion stood nearby holding Marik's hand and a feeling of déjà vu. Again, he stood nearby watching a delivery that would have life-altering consequences. Last time, it was the birth of Marik which led to his initiation and the birth of his dark side. Now, it was a child who would either allow them to live or die a year later. He squeezed her hand as she screamed and pushed again. "It will be all right," he told her.

Marik gritted her teeth before pushing again. This time, she sensed a little movement. She pushed again and something came between her legs. Was that…?

"I see the head coming," Malik announced, his voice trembling with excitement.

Marik groaned as she pushed again and again. _It's really happening. She's coming out._

Malik watched in awe as the form of a newborn baby was emerging from Marik's body. It was hard to believe that this child had been growing inside her for nine months. He held a long white towel in his hands and he held it between Marik's legs as the baby slowly slid out.

"That's it, my de- I mean, Marik. Keep going." After their fight last month, Malik decided to drop the nicknames and just call her by her name. _It's best to do so as she'll be dead in a year as will the rest of her family. _He brought himself back to the present by another gasp from Marik and looked down to see that the baby was half out! "You're halfway there," he said.

"I can feel that, thank you very much," Marik snapped before groaning, "Oh, gods!"

"You're doing fine," Ishizu soothed, dabbing her head. "Just hold on a little longer."

Marik nodded as she grunted and pushed for several long minutes while Malik stood silent as he watched his child sliding into his arms. He was finally holding a bundle in his arms that started to cry. He grinned at the crying child, aware that he just became a father.

The moment Marik heard the baby cry, she moaned and her head sank into the pillows she was propped up on. She had done it; her child was here! She was a mother! Now, was the moment of truth: Boy or girl? She tried to lift herself up, but she was so tired she couldn't. Odion noticed her efforts and assisted her in sitting up. She saw Malik grinning at the baby and heard he murmur, "Welcome, Yami." Marik felt her heart sink. It was a boy? She had just condemned her family to death in a year! She bowed her head and felt tears welling up.

Suddenly she hear Malik exclaim, "No! This can't be!" She looked up to see Malik looking at the baby in disbelief. She felt her heart beating fast. If Malik was reacting like this, then did that mean…?

Ishizu swept over to Malik's side, peered at the baby, and then scooped it out of his arms. "It's a girl!" she announced proudly. Marik smiled at that. A girl; they would live!

She looked at the shocked Malik. "You failed," she stated. "Now, you have to accept the consequences."

The portal pulsed before shadowy tendrils shot out and wrapped themselves around Malik's arms, legs, and waist. He stood his ground for a moment and looked at Marik with panic. Marik gave him a flat stare. "Go back to the Shadow Realm and never trouble us again!" she said. Malik lost his footing as the tendrils yanked and he was pulled into the portal, uttering a cry of terror before the portal closed.

Ishizu moved to a table nearby and proceeded to wash the baby, cut the cord, diaper her, and wrap her in a cloth before bring her to Marik. "Hope is very beautiful," she said as she passed the child.

Marik looked at her daughter. She had Malik's dark skin, her lavender eyes with pupils, and a thin layer of blond hair. Ishizu was right: She was beautiful. She held her close. "My little Hope," she said softly. Odion gazed at mother and daughter, happy to see the child who save them from a pit of shadows.

The End


End file.
